Si noir
by Miss Lilith Samael
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents, Hermione va vivre une vie très noire avec un seul plaisir: Rogue.
1. Chapitre 1

**Si noir...**

**Chapitre 1:**

Hermione était accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre et réfléchissait au chapitre 5, pages 409-414

du livre de potion de dernier niveau. Le ciel était bleu, la journée un peu fraiche mais agréable.

Soudain, la voute célèste s'assombrit. De la fumée apparut à l'horrizon. Hermione n'y fit pas

attention car elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi utiliser des mendragores du Pérou au lieu de

bulbes satanique de la Chine. Sous tous les points de vues, les bulbes de Chines étaient moins

rares, plus faciles à manier et plus appropriées pour former le mélange homogène indispensable

à la réussite de la potion. Elle était sur le point de se rappeler que la mandrogore du Pérou était

plus performante sous l'angle de la quatrième dimention lorsqu'un bruit la sortit de sa réflexion

intense.

Elle observa l'horrizon en plissant le front dans le but de distinguer ce qu l'avait dérangée. Elle vit

de la fumée et, un peu plus tard, elle put appercevoir des vagues formes noires et vertes bronze.

Elle n'y prêta plus attention pendant quelques temps puis, un bruit trè inquiétant se fit entendre

comme si quelqu'un aspirait l'air une dernière fois. Hermione savait que ce bruit voulait dire chez

les Mangemorts: bientôt le massacre, baguette prête!

En entendant ce son, hermione crut mourir de peur. Elle déscendit en courant dans le salon où son

père fumait tranquillement la pipe en lisant le journal et elle dit:

- Papa, papa, vite sors par derrière, les Mangemorts son là! Vite dépêches toi, je vais les retarder.

Où est maman?

- Dans la cuisine, dit le père en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

-Cours, vite, papa, je vais appeler maman.

Ella alla dans la cuisine et dit:

-Maman, vite va rejoindre papa, les Mangemorts se dirigent vers nous!n

- Mais chérie, qui sont ils que nous veulent-ils?

-Laisse tomber, cours, je vais les retarder.

Puis elle courrut vers la porte de devant et recula d'un bond car elle était forcée par le sortilège

"Bombarda!" Des hommes en noir avec des masques effrayants couleur bronze avaient des baguettes

magique aux mains.

Une voix suraiguë s'écria:

-Alors, Granger, on se la coule douce, ces vacances!

-Bellatrix, voyons, un rat de bibliothèque comme cette gamine ne peut pas se passer de travailler

pendant une journée, dit une voix doucereuse que Hermione reconnut comme celle de Lucius Malefoy

Hermione leur jeta un regard noir et répliqua sèchement:

- Tout comme des imbéciles comme vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de dire au moins dix bêtise par

minute!

-Tu vas me le payer, dit Lucius la voix plus doucereuse, trainante et inquiétante que jamais, Avada Keda...

-Stop, Lucius, tu sais bien que nous avons besoin de ce rat de bibliothèque.

- Oui je sais mais j'ai BESOIN de tuer.

- Attends, on a besoin du rat mais pas des parents du rat!

-Hum... Je pense qu'ils sont partis par derrière. N'est-ce pas, Le Rat?

-Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça, cria-t-elle en lançant un regard noir comme l'ébène avec ses yeux

verts.

-Le Rat, tu te tais, ok?

-Arrêtez, de toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien me faire, mais moi, oui!

-Oh, oh! Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, te faire souffrir très fort par exemple.

- Endoloris, devina Hermione.

- Pas seulement, ma belle, pas seulement... Je peux te retirer quelqu'un ou quelque chose... dit il avec un

sourire entendu.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté puis réspira un bon coup.

-Vous n'oserez jamais, se borna à articuler Hermione.

Soudain, Lucius s'en alla en jetant derrière lui un mot signalant qu'il allait agir.

Il courrut vers l'arrière de la maison et trouva enfin les parents Granger. Il sortit sa baguette biscornue de

sa poche et la contempla un instant

-Cette baguette a tué et va tuer. Tel est son destin. J'ai tué et je vais tuer. Intereressant non?

Les parents etaient morts de peur bien trop pour pouvoir bouger. Lucius souriait sadiquement. Comme il aimait

voir les dernières minute, les dernières secondes des gens qu'il tuait. Comme il aimait voir la lumière quitter

les gens à qui il otait la vie et comme il aimait voir l'obscurité pénétrer les yeux de la personne prochainement

rayée de la liste des vivants. Il avait l'impression d'entrevoir l'autre monde à travers le regard apparament vide

de sa victime et c'est pour cela que Lucius Malefoy aimait tuer et regardait attentivement les yeux mourant de

la personne près de décéder. Oui, c'était par curiosité,par pure curiosité qu'il tuer. Tout du moins, au début.

Mai maintenant, il était tujours curieux mais il aimait surtout le fait de supprimer quelqu'un, de le faire souffrir.

Il avait pris goût à la violence et était devenu cruel. Il s'était dégradé, ou plutôt Voldemort l'avait dégradé. Lui,

autrefois si joyeux ne c'était engagé dans la troupe que par naïveté et curiosité. Mais revenons-en à l'histoire.

Lucius pointa lentement sa baguette vers les parents d'Hermione. Il articula deux mots en dessinantun éclair de

sa baguette magique.

-Avada Kedavra, hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la pauvre femme de monsieur Granger. Elle poussa un cri

aigu. Ses jambes se plièrent, ses yeux montèrent tellement qu'ils virèrent au blanc. Une fraction de seconde plus

tard, du noir remplit ses yeux et soudain, le noir forma quelque chose d'étrange. Une personne ou plutôt un

squelette. Il était envolopé d'un voile noir. Le squelette temait une faux. Oui, c'était la mort qui apparut pendant

deux seconde dans les yeux de madame Granger.

Lucius tua monsieur Granger de la même manière mais on ne pouvait pas voir la même chose dans les yeux de

l'homme. On y voyait une tête de mort qui se mit à sourire en passant un doigt sur son cou de gauche à droite.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:

pensée Hermione

Hermione entendit une seconde fois un hurlement de Lucius qui criait "Avavda Kedavra" puis un cri plus grave que le

premier. Celui qu'elle appelait tendrement "papa" était maintenant trannquillement installé dans un fauteil du Paradis

en fumant sa pipe et lisant son journal. Et celle qu'elle appelait allègrement et gentillement "maman" était maintenant

en train de chantonner dans sa cuisine bleue au Paradis et de préparer une tarte aux pommes, le plat qu'elle adorait

préparer et aussi déguster...

Mais Hermione était là et un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas dans un horrible cauchemard.

Elle demanda à Bellatrix:

-Rassure-moi, mon réveil va bientôt sonner?

Un autre Mangemort à la voix grave, pareille à celle de Macnair:

-Ton réveil, ma belle, tu peux l'oublier... A partir de maintenant, tu va être notre otage. Et il y aura au moins une

nuit où on fera la fête, toi et moi...

Attends, ma vieille, tu te casses, la, pourquoi je peux plus bouger moi? Nan mais magne ton cul, ma conne, tu vois pas

que tu vas te faire violer, là...

Puis, elle eut une idée.

-Bellatrix, demanda-t-elle, je suppose que vous vous ferez un plaisir de me pincer. Vous me ferez mal et vous me ferez

réaliser que je ne suis pas dans un rêve ou plutôt dans un cauchemard...

Bellatrix pinça Hermione si brutalemment qu'elle retint un cri de douleur. En effet, Bellatrix avait prit le soin de bien

enfoncer ses ongles fraichement manucurés dans la chair de la jeune femme. Lorsque elle ressortit ses onlges de la peau

rougie du bras d'Hermione, ils étaient tous rouges et humides. Non pas que quelque vernis à ongles rouge se soit trouvé

sur le bras de la pauvre Hermione mais seulement que les ongles avaient vraiment pénétré dans une veine et du sang avait

été déposé sur les ongles de Bellatrix.

-Pas mal du tout, ce vernis, déclara Bellatrix, sadique.

Soudain, Hermione fut prise d'une force inouïe.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, se réfugia dans une cachette secrète puis transplana chez les Weasley. Là, elle

frappa. Ginny lui ouvrit:

- Oh, salut, lui dit-elle, et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai dit quelque chose?

- Non, Gin, rien à voir avec toi. Je peux rentrer? Je vous expliquerais à l'intérieur.

- Oui, bien sur, viens.

-Merci.

-Oh! Hermione, dit madame Weasley, la voix pleine d'affection, eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, mange un peu

ça te fera du bien.

Harry arriva en compagnie de Ron.

- Hermione, quelle bonne surprise! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?

Hermione commença à pleurer. Madame Weasley l'enlaça. Hermione pensait à sa terreur, ses parents, le rouleau à

patisseries de sa mère et la pipe de son père. Elle pensait aux Mangemorts, à la vie sans ses parents adorés.

- Allons, allons, ma grande, ne pleure plus. Dis moi tout. Allez, assieds-toi.

Hermione s'assit puis articula, la voix tremblante:

-Les Mangemorts, ils étaient là, mes parents...

- Non, dit Harry, ils... ils les ont...tués?

- Oui, dit Hermine éclatant en sanglot. Lucius les a tués.

Hermione commençait avoir chaud. Elle remonta donc ses manches laissant apparaitre cinq cicatrices.

- Her... Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au bras?

- Je, je voulais savoir si j'étais dans un rêve alrs Bellatrix m'a pincée.

Tap, tap, tap. Le hibou tapait la vitre de son bec. C'était un oiseau de Poudlard, vu la forme et la couleur.

-Ginny, tu veux bien aller chercher la lettre, s'il te plait?

Ginny hocha brèvement la tête et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle prit l'envelope portant le seau de Poudlard et

l'apporta à Hermione.

- Il y a écrit ton nom, dessus, expliqua la rouquine.

Hermione remercia d'un hochement de tête, ouvrit l'envelope puis lut la lettre après l'avoir retirée de son

emballage.

"Information privée pour miss Hermione Granger:

Miss, suite à l'assassinat de vos parents, le conseil de l'Ecole et moi nous devons de vous informer d'une

chose boulversante. Vos parents biologiques ne s'appelent pas Granger. Ni même Jirefodaz. (n.d.a. on va

dire que c'est le nom de jeune fille de madame Granger.

Non vos parents biologique ont un autre nom. Un nom qui vous sera révélé en temps voulu.

Mais l'inportant n'est pas cela. L'important, c'est vous. Vous n'êtes pas née de famille Moldue.

Nous vous en dirons plus dans les temps prochains.

Cordialement,

Albus Brian Percy Dumbledore, Minerva Susanne Lili Mac Gonagal et tous les membres du conseil."

Hermione lut et relut cette lettre. Elle la lut aussi à la famille Weasley et à Harry. Ils étaient tous sous le

choc. Hermione passa la journée chez les Weasley ainsi que ma nuit et au matin, elle décida d'aller voir sa

cousine germaine qui était aussi sa confidente et sa meilleure amie.


End file.
